Universe 12 fighters
by IcyXxSnow
Summary: With Videl's passing, Gohan was thrown into despair. His rage for the man that killed his wife ripped a dimensional portal from Universe 12 that sucked Sakura and Sarada into their universe with no way to get home. How will they adjust with their new life on Earth? Will their peaceful life come to an end? Read and find out SakuraGohan, some slight humor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Db**

 **This fanfic is just something I thought about since Dragonball Canon finally resumed! Whooo!**

* * *

"Mom, wake up," Sarada muttered shaking her mom. She looked around but found no one in sight. She tried to look for any chakra signatures but no one familiar was in range. Soon two boys landed in front of her, she got up preparing herself to fight and protect her unconscious mother.

"Stay back!" She yelled standing in front of her unconscious mom. One of them raised their hands up in the air in defense.

"Woah there, we're not the bad guys. I'm Trunks, Goten and I are just here to figure out what happened." The purple haired boy explained trying to get the girl to relax. Sarada relaxed but kept her guard up.

"What's wrong with your friend?" the black haired man that was a little shorter than the purple haired guy asked looking at her friend.

"I don't know, she won't wake up," She told them turning away to crouch down at the pinkette. She tried to look for her charka signature but found them very little.

"I think she's suffered from chakra depletion, do you have any soldier pills?"

"Uh, what are soldier pills?" Goten asked looked scratching his head.

"Where are we?" Sarada asked trying to keep her face neutral.

"You're on Earth, but we can talk more later. We need to get your friend some medical attention. My mom has a medical wing back at the compound. It's only a few mins away from here," Trunks explained, she nodded and hoisted her mom on her shoulder before making her way to the direction where the two of them came from.

"Why don't I take you friend? Trunks can take you," Goten suggested offering his help. The bespectacled girl was too tired to make any rational decisions, so she nodded handing Sakura to the black haired man feeling her own chakra reserve reaching its own limit.

"Mo-m," She muttered before passing out in Trunk's arms.

"Goten we should hurry," Trunks said flying in the air to Capsule Corp.

"Mom! We need help!" Trunks yelled through the medical wing as he laid the girl on the bed, the blue haired woman came in ready to see what was needed from her. She found two girls laying on the bed passed out. She threw the two a questioning look but none the less began to help them. She let out a breath of relief when she found that the two were just unconscious from losing strength. She motioned the boys to follow her and motioned them to sit in the living room along with the whole gang.

"Okay boys, start explaining," Bulma said looking at his twelve year old son and his friend. The two boys scratched the back of their head nervously before Trunks found the courage to answer, "We felt a big energy early and went to check it out. We found them there mom. They needed help." Bulma could only sigh, " Next time take your father with you. Just in case."

"Where's Gohan?" Goten asked noticing his big brother was missing but his one year old niece sitting on his mom's lap.

"He's visiting Videl's grave," Goku answered feeling sadness for his own son. Chichi placed a hand on her husband's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Sadness hung in the atmosphere at the memory of their deceased daughter in law.

"Why can't we just revive her with the dragon balls?" Krillen asked looking at all of their solemn faces.

"Because, whatever Frieza did to her, made sure that most of her Ki was gone for good. Shenlong can't revive her. Her soul doesn't have enough ki to be revived." Gohan answered walking into the house dressed in his regular clothes.

"Gohan did you want us to watch Pan for a while?" Goku asked putting a hand on his son's shoulder telling him that his family was with him if he needed them. The twenty six year old saiyan shook his head and took his baby out of his mom's arms.

"Thank you but I think Pan and I are going to head home," He muttered but before the two of them could leave the place, a groan was heard from the medical wing. Trunks, Goten and Bulma all shared a look before running to the room. Everyone followed trying to see what was going on. The brunette's companion was now awake and was trying to wake up her friend.

"Sarada! Honey wake up," She said trying to use her chakra but with no avail. The younger one groaned but got up and noticed that there was more people in the room unlike before. The pink haired girl followed her line of sight and formed a fist ready to attack, but a baby's cry stopped Sakura's advances. Her emerald eyes narrowed to the only baby in the room.

"I'm sorry," she said her eyes not leaving the baby. Gohan held onto his baby protectively, if the pink haired girl were to attack them he was going to make sure that she would be dead before she could reach Pan.

"Mom, are you okay?" the younger one muttered adjusting her glasses. The pink haired woman turned her attention away from the group before engulfing her daughter in a tight hug. She felt tears trickle down her porcelain face. She kissed her daughter's forehead before answering, "Yeah, I'm okay but are you?"

Sarada hugged her mom tightly, "Yeah, I'm okay. But Trunks and Goten were the ones that saved us."

Sakura wiped her tears away before turning to the occupants in the room, she bowed to them and started to talk, "I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my daughter Sarada. Thank you for helping us."

"Where did you guys come from?" Bulma asked being the first one to walk towards them despite being held back by Vegeta.

"We're from Konoha, last thing I remembered a portal was ripped open in the middle of our house and my daughter and I were sucked in." Sakura explained taking out the part that her own ex-husband's jutsu was ready to kill them when the portal sucked them in, effectively saving their lives.

"I'm not sure that there's a place like that here but you two are welcome to stay here. Capsule corp has enough room to accommodate you and Sarada." Bulma offered smiling as she checked their vital signs on the computer. Sakura was about to answer when another wail from the baby interrupted her train of thoughts. The man tried to rock her to sleep but failing, Sakura walked towards him and immediately the man froze in his spot.

"I won't hurt her, let me just check her vitals if that's okay?" Sakura mumbled offering her hand. Gohan looked into her emerald eyes and eventually nodded. Sakura let her hands glow a faint green before noting that the small girl was developing a cold. Soon she pulled her hand away and Pan immediately stopped crying and nuzzled Sakura's gentle touch.

"She's developing a cold but I've stopped it. She'll be okay after some rest." Sakura told whom she assumed to be the father of the dark haired baby.

"Thank you," Gohan mumbled before turning to his parents.

"I think Pan and I are going to head home," Gohan said kissing both of his parent's on the cheeks before grabbing the baby bag and walking towards the door.

"Mom, can we go home?" Sarada asked looking down at her lap. Sakura looked at her daughter and frowned, "No Sarada. We still don't know how to get there. But we will try to find a way home. Back to our friends."

"Well Sakura you and Sarada should stay with Gohan," Chichi piped up before her son could completely leave the premises.

"No that's okay, we can take the room Bulma-san has offered us here," Sakura stated avoiding the other man's eyes.

"None sense. What if Pan still needs you? It seems like you know what you were doing," Chichi said before giving her son one final look. Gohan sighed not bothering to argue with his mom's suggestion. Everyone else in the room looked at the woman in disbelief but even Goku didn't challenged his wife's decision.

"Well, since that is finally decided. You're free to visit here if you'd like. Vegeta, Trunks and I will always be happy to help you get back into your own world." The blue haired scientist finally said giving them a reassuring smile.

"Arigato," The two chorused bowing before following Gohan and Pan out the door. The four entered the car right outside and they immediately flew into the sky. Sarada looked at the surrounding area and looked astound by the big buildings that seemed to go till the edges of the earth eventually, she fell asleep. Soon, they entered a more urban setting and they found a house in an open field. Sakura noticed Gohan being quiet and a little solemn but stayed quiet knowing that she had no right to offer any comfort words. When he opened the door, she noticed the different pictures hanging on the wall. It was him, a woman she didn't recognized and the baby in her hands.

"She must be his wife," she thought.

"You and Sarada can stay in the guest room, I'll have that ready for you in a second. Let me just put Pan to bed," Gohan said interrupting the medic's thoughts. Sakura nodded while she carried Sarada in her arms into the room that was across the bathroom. The room wasn't small, there was a queen size bed near the window, a bedside table and a small lamp and a lot of books. She laid her daughter on the bed and tucked her in, while she looked into the night sky. She couldn't help but let the tears out of her eyes, remembering that Sasuke had tried to kill her after she had caught him sleeping with her best friend. She let out a chuckle, after all these years, Ino still went after him.

"They can have each other," Sakura sneered noticing a presence behind her.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked feeling bad that he could hear her small ramblings to herself. His Saiyan hearing was a curse sometimes.

"Yeah, thanks," Sakura answered taking the extra pillows from him. Gohan nodded before bidding his guest goodnight and headed into his room. He quickly changed into his pajamas and looked at a picture of Videl before silently crying himself to sleep, unknown to him that Sakura could hear him from her room.

* * *

 **Well there you go! Chapter 1**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB or Naruto**

 **Thank you for all the reviews everyone! I am definitely enjoying writing this story. Please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **With much love,**

 **-Icy Snow-**

* * *

" _Videl! No! Get out of here!" Gohan yelled at his wife after he saw Piccolo being killed by Frieza._

" _No Gohan, you've protected me all those years now it's my turn." Videl answered looking at him, determination filled in her eyes._

" _You foolish Earthling, you can't defeat me," Frieza laughed punching her and sending her body towards the mountains behind Gohan._

" _Videl!" The half Saiyan yelled trying to get up to get to his fallen wife._

" _My, my Son Gohan. You're weak. Worrying about some woman that can't hold her own. How about I get rid of her for you?" Frieza laughed landing next to Videl. He placed one of his fingers on her forehead and immediately, a ball of blue floated in the air. Frieza smirked and crushed the ball in his fingers, then he threw her on the side and crushed her small neck in half with his own foot._

" _No!" Gohan cried with a burst of energy rippling through the skies._

"Gohan!" Sakura yelled trying to shake the older man. Another blast of energy expelled from his body, effectively throwing Sakura back. The pink haired ninja coughed trying to get the debris off of her. Her emerald eyes scanned the house and found Sarada holding Pan in her arms a few meters back from the explosion. Noting that her daughter and Gohan's daughter was safe, she turned back to the man who's hair was now turned gold and his eyes turning teal. Lightning cracked the earth next to her and the power that he was emitting was overwhelming. Sakura coughed some more trying to walk closer to the floating being in front of her.

"Gohan! Wake up! Listen to me!" Sakura yelled putting up her hand in defense from the violent winds. Sakura frowned when the male was unresponsive. When she reached him, his head snapped to look at her. Sakura gasped looking at the anger and sadness that flashed in his eyes before tears fell down his face.

"Videl I co-uldn't sa-ve her," He croaked out, his gold hair retuning back to normal as he landed back down right into Sakura's waiting arms. She rubbed circles on his back and hummed a small tune.

"P-an, whe-re is she?" He stuttered looking around the destroyed house. Sakura opened her mouth to answer but Chichi's voice rang through the night air as her and Goku along with Goten descended from the sky. "Gohan! My poor baby!" The woman immediately rushed to his side and wiped the tears that wouldn't stop.

"Mom… I couldn't save her. What kind of a Saiyan am I? I couldn't save my own wife," Gohan mumbled hugging his mom as he cried. Sakura moved away from the family, giving them a private moment.

"Son, you can't keep blaming yourself for her death. She chose to protect you knowing that there was no coming back. Gohan you're a Saiyan but also you're human. We can't save everyone," Goku said crouching down to his son. Sakura gave Gohan his daughter before giving Goku a look of understanding. She pulled Sarada in to the forest and they laid under a tree and tried to get some sleep, trying to ignore the cries that Gohan was emitting as he held his daughter in his arms.

"Mom, do you think dad is sad that we're gone?" Sarada asked quietly. Sakura held her daughter and kissed her head, "I don't know Sarada."

* * *

Back in Konoha,

"I thought you changed, you bastard." Naruto growled looking at his best friend through the cell that was holding him prisoner. Sasuke let out a dark laugh, "My second goal is to revive my clan. Sakura isn't enough."

"Sakura loved you, she waited for you, she fought with you and healed you…Then you go and fuck her best friend then try to kill her and Sarada? What kind of a father are you?" Naruto yelled punching the wall beside the door of his best friend's cell. Sasuke cackled maniacally as Naruto's anger rose.

"Bastard," he muttered before walking away and leaving the prison that held his best friend.

"Kurama, do you feel Sakura and Sarada's charka?" Naruto asked the fox in his mind.

"No, they're not dead. They just disappeared…I can't find them. But there seems to be a darker force involved in this…" Kurama replied back feeling nervous about the dark aura that passed the ninja countries. Naruto sighed walking into his office that held a lot of unfinished paper work. His niece and best friend was missing without any trace and now a dark aura was traveling through the ninja countries. It unnerved him greatly.

* * *

The next morning, Sarada woke up still in her mother's arms but this time they weren't in the middle of the forest but on a comfy bed. The room was simple, the walls had a light blue paint, there was one king sized bed, a book shelf, lamp and three doors. One leading to a walk in closet, another led to a terrace overlooking the ocean and the last one was the way out. Sarada wiggled out of her mom's grasped and stretched.

"We must have been too tired to notice anything after last night," Sarada speculated noting her mother's even breathing as she continued to sleep. The dark haired kunoichi walked out into the hall way only to run into the same purple haired boy that helped them out the day before.

"Ouchie," he mumbled rubbing the back of his head as he got up from the floor. Sarada gasped noting the large bumped that was forming on his head.

"I'm sorry!" Sarada exclaimed blushing from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it Sarada-chan! I'm on my way down to breakfast, did you want to come?" Trunks asked ignoring the swelling on his head.

"Uh…s-ure…Wait how did we get to Capsule Corp?"

Trunks scratched the back of his head ignoring the small stinging sensation as he tried to remember the events of last night.

"Goten's dad used his instant transmission to bring you guys here." Trunks grinned holding up a V sign with his fingers. Sarada threw him a confused look, "What's instant transmission?"

"Uh….hm…I don't know, but let's eat. I'm starving. " Trunks chuckled as he led the way to the kitchen. When the two of them reached the kitchen, Sarada gaped at the scene that greeted her. Every guy in both the Son and Brief's family were crowded around the big round table. Chichi and Bulma both wore an apron, indicating that the two of them cooked the entire feast. Sarada couldn't help but feel her mouth water, the number of food and desserts that was carefully laid out made her realize that she had nothing to eat since they got to "Earth."

"Sweetie go ahead and grab a plate," Chichi smiled as she rocked Pan in her arms. Sarada nodded a she watched the men fight over the food. She reached for the rice plate but then snatched by Goku who devoured it in one spoon full. Sarada sighed and reached for the tempura that was on her left but Vegeta got to it first and again she was left with none. For a few minutes, this happened over and over again frustrating the young girl. Her obsidian orbs landed on two tomatoes, she could feel her stomach growling as she tried to reach over, trying not to attract attention to the perfectly round fruit that was waiting for her. On the corner of her eyes, she saw Goku making his way towards the tomatoes. She gathered some chakra on the soles of her feet and jumped over the table and grabbed the two tomatoes.

"Finally," Sarada grinned taking a bite.

"Are you a Saiyan too?" Goten asked his eyes widened from the displayed of skill from the girl. Sarada cocked her head to the side in questioning, "What's a Saiyan?"

"They're an alien fighting race. Goku and Vegeta are full Saiyans, while Trunks, Gohan and Goten are half." Bulma explained not really being phased by the inhumane capacity of the men's stomach.

"So are you a Saiyan?" Trunks asked this time around with his mouth full only to be hit by his own other on the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Sorry,"

Sarada tried to suppress her laughter but failed and Trunks frowned, grabbing a handful of food before throwing at her. Fortunately, Sarada caught the quick movement and dodged it in time only for it to hit Gohan on the back of the head, starting a food fight that both Goku and Vegeta effectively joined in. Sarada took a step back dodging each of the food and deflecting any that came towards Bulma and Chichi.

"How do we stop this?" She asked the two older women when a tomato pelt her face. Her eyes turning crimson red to help her keep up with the fast flying food.

"Well, normally I would stop it but after everything. I think it's a good way for them to just have some fun," Bulma explained thoughtfully.

"Ms. Bulma do you have some ramen? Beerus-sama wants…" Whis asked entering the kitchen only to be pelted by a meatball, while his charge got hit by noodles. Beerus frowned in annoyance before grabbing the noodles and throwing them at Goku and Vegeta.

"Beerus-sama!" The two chorused noticing the large Ki presence that just arrived. They hurriedly bowed down to the cat deity effectively stopping the childish food fight. Beerus ignored them and turned to Sarada with curious eyes.

"Whis, I thought you said they were all killed. What is this child doing here?" Beerus asked walking towards her, eyeing her stature up and down.

"My, my, a kunoichi. I'm afraid this is new information for me as well," Whis answered waving his staff over Sarada to get a better energy look.

"What are you doing to my daughter," a threatening voice interrupted them. Whis turned and found a pink haired woman advancing towards them with a protective aura surrounding her.

"My apologies. We have not encountered your kind in a long time, Beerus-sama is curious at the sudden change. I am Whis the attendant of this universe's God of Destruction," He explained giving her a gentle smile. Sakura nodded as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulders.

"What do you mean their kind?" Bulma asked ignoring the mess in her kitchen.

"Before explanations start, these boys need to clean up," Chichi said placing Pan back inside her crib.

"Come outside, I might have a solution for you," Sakura said walking out into the big open space just next to the lake. She gestured for all the men to line up and to relax. Quickly, she performed the specific hand signs and muttered something under her breath. Soon after, a large water dragon came out of the lake and sprayed water to them. When it was done, it disappeared back into the lake, leaving everyone speechless except Whis and Beerus.

"Now we can start…a few centuries ago…" Whis started waving his staff.

* * *

 **There you go! Chapter 2**

 **I know that some of you are asking about when this takes place and the answer to that is during DB Super. Also, I'm sure some of you have or will have questions regarding Videl's death or resurrection and I promise all will be answered as the story progresses along.**

 **Any other questions, please keep reading. An author doesn't reveal everything in one go.**

 **Happy reading and thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming :D**

 **With love,**

 **-Icy Snow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ**

* * *

"A few centuries ago, Champa-sama and Beerus-sama had a sister. Kaguya, she was the guardian of the God Tree, where a fruit lies that stores unexplainable powers. Kaguya could not manipulate Ki as easily unlike her two brothers. So she took a fruit from the tree and the power of chakra was born. Her powers spread throughout the world, creating powers that only ninjas such as Sakura and Sarada can access. Wars broke out, deaths plagued the universe and when Kaguya had reawakened from her slumber. She slaughtered millions, the ninjas in her rule grew stronger as their powers matured. Their main existence created an unbalance in the universe and the Omni-King had to step in. With Kaguya's death, the ninjas dispersed and disappeared. No one except the Omni-King knows exactly what happened to them and their race." Whis explained showing them a world when ninjas had existed.

"Whis-san, it seems that you are wrong," Sakura stated stepping forward.

"Nani?" They voiced out looking at the woman in front of them.

"Whis-san was right, Kaguya was the one that ninjas their power. However, Team Seven that consisted of my best friend, my hus….comrade and myself stopped her and they effectively killed her. I don't remember a person named Zeno stopping the war." Sakura stated as she told her own version of the story.

"Wai-t so what is the truth?" Bulma asked feeling a headache coming.

"I must say this is most troublesome. Only the Omni-King would know the answer," Whis muttered

"Wait so is Chakra stronger than Ki?" Gohan asked.

"No, it's necessarily the same thing. Chakra is more versatile while Ki is raw energy."

"So can Sakura and Sarada use Ki?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes, but it would take time to learn. Their body is used to using Chakra. Eliminating the use of hand signs, while keeping their abilities will be harder for them to achieve. Unless of course, they already have perfect chakra control." Whis explained simply, eyeing the medic and Sarada knowingly.

"I don't care, Ki or not. Are you strong?" Vegeta asked smirking as he looked at the pink haired woman. Sarada looked at the flame haired man next to her, feeling the power that he's been hiding then she looked at her mom and immediately knew that she was no match for him.

"I am no warrior like you, I am simply a medic," Sakura answered putting her hands on her hips clearly annoyed by the man's blatant attitude.

"Vegeta! I wanted to fight her first!" Goku pouted pointing at Sakura with excitement.

"Whis-san, just how strong is Sakura?" Chichi asked ignoring her husband's constant whining.

"Ninja's are much weaker than Saiyans in brute strength," he answered for everyone to hear, the two males stopped their bickering and frowned.

"Tch…a weakling is a waste of my time," Vegeta sneered turning around to go back into the house.

"Cha!"

Vegeta turned around just in time to block the incoming fist. His eyes widened when he felt the force of the punch. His muscles ripped and bones shattered at the impact rending his arm useless. Sakura smirked bringing up her knee to hit him. Vegeta saw the movement and blocked it with his own knee only to feel the same thing he felt on his arm.

"Thi-s p-ower," Vegeta stuttered, his eyes widening. Sakura smirked before grabbing his shirt and tossing him to the side.

"You said that ninjas are weak!" Goku said looking at Vegeta's limp form.

"I said they are weak in brute strength, which is true. However, chakra has many uses. Vegeta isn't beaten just handicapped. Plus Sakura-san is also a combat medic. She can attack you and only cause internal damage," Whis answered with a small smile as the Prince of Saiyan got up from the rubble, limping slightly.

"Sarada-chan, are you that strong?" Trunks and Goten asked looking over the girl.

"No, Kaa-san is one of the three Legendary Sannins," Sarada answered her eyes filling with pride making her mom blush as the compliment.

"I still want to spar!" Trunks declared getting into a fighting stance. Sarada gave him one of her famous Uchiha smirks before taking her own stance. Trunks grinned before charging into battle, shocking the young Uchiha.

"He's fast" she thought barely dodging the first punch. She could feel the power behind them, one hit would end her fast. She smiled at the challenge letting her eyes turn a crimson color effectively slowing down Trunk's movements. She gathered up the chakra in her hands and punched Trunks on the face sending him across the field. Everyone with the exception of Sakura, Whis and Beerus let out a collective gasp before the young half breed came out of his crater looking unscathed. Sarada's eyes widened but didn't let it unnerve her. She gathered chakra on her feet and dashed to him with a kunai in hand. She slashed at Trunks's skin only to realize that the kunai was not doing any damage. Sarada frowned performing the proper hand signs and got ready to gather up chakra in her palm. The skies clouded and a sound of chirping filled the air, the z fighter felt the increase in power and could only hope Trunks could survive the blow. Sakura noticed a third comma appearing in Sarada's sharingan and felt pride pulsing through her. But she knew despite the increase in power, she was not going hurt the hybrid.

"Here I go!" Sarada yelled increasing her speed in tremendous amounts.

"Fast," Gohan said taking off his glasses to get a better view of the young kunoichi. Sakura saw her daughter's chakra flickered differently for a split second before she was thrown back by the golden force that Trunks emitted from his body.

"Super Saiyan!" Goten cheered for his best friend. Sarada groaned getting up from the rubble. Sakura appeared in front of her and smiled, "That was great Sarada-chan but you need to rest."

"Hai," she pouted letting her eyes turn onyx once again as she leaned back into the rubble. Even though he didn't land a punch, the mere energy he expelled was enough to make her body ache from the impact. Sakura let her hand glow a soft green as she soothe her daughter's pain.

"Yosh, now that's settled. Ms. Bulma, do you have any more ramen?" Whis asked hope glistening in his eyes. Bulma chuckled, "Yeah, I have some in the cupboard in the kitchen. Let's go."

"Here Vegeta," Goku said tossing him the sensu bean. Immediately, the prince felt better as he flexed his arm and knee. Sakura was amazed at what the little bean could do but questions can be asked later.

"Papa," Pan cooed interrupting all the commotion as she tried to reach for Gohan. The young scholar smiled lifting his daughter in his arms and kissed her cheek. Sadness coursed through his body as he remembered his late wife, he held her tighter in his arms afraid that if he let go, she would disappear too. Everyone saw the little exchange and couldn't help but feel empathy towards the young Saiyan. Losing someone's mate was enough to even bring a Saiyan into full anguish and depression.

"Gohan, did you want to move back in with us?" Chichi asked putting a hand on her son's shoulder. Gohan shook his head, sniffling slightly, "No, I can't do that to you, dad and Goten."

"Nonsense! You are more than welcome to stay at the house. It was your house too. Goku tell him!"

"Your mother is right. It is Mount Paozu is still your home,"

Gohan gave both of his parents grateful looks but his onyx eyes landed on the mother and daughter nearby. With his saiyan hearing, he could hear Sarada's want to go home. Unfortunately, none of them are sure about where they both came from. He was raised to be a good man by his mother and he will be damned if he left them alone with nowhere to go and the house his parents lived in was not enough to accommodate four extra bodies.

"Thank you Kaa-san, Tou-san…But there isn't enough space for Sakura-san, Sarada-chan, Pan and I. I have a house that I recently bought. We'll stay there." Gohan said with a forced smile. Sakura's eyes widened from his sudden declaration.

"Wait a second Gohan, you're more than welcome here to stay with Sakura, Pan and Sarada," Bulma interjected. Gohan shook his head, "No, you've done enough Bulma. Sakura-san and Sarada-chan can stay with us. I have more than enough space. Everyone needs to be training for the Universe tournament."

Vegeta grunted, "Woman, leave him alone. Kakarot and I need to finish training. We only have three fighters while there are six in the other universe." Sakura stepped up with determination in her eyes, "I can be your fourth fighter. I would like to join you."

"I thought you said you aren't a fighter woman," Vegeta sneered.

"I stated I wasn't a warrior but I am a ninja. I've fought many enemies." Sakura stated confidently cracking her knuckles again.

"Alright, but there are no weapons. We will be picking up you in roughly a week. Someone teach this Earthling how to fly," Beerus stated sizing up the petite woman one last time. Sakura bowed to the deity before him and Whis disappeared.

"So who wants to teach Sakura how to fly?" Goku grinned looking for any volunteers. Vegeta smirked grabbing her shirt and tossing her up in the air, "Lesson one."

"Vegeta!" Bulma screeched when the pinkette was launched in the air. Sakura screamed closing her eyes waiting for the ground to kill her.

"Gotcha," Gohan muttered catching her with one hand around the waist and Pan in his other.

"Arigato, but how do I fly?" Sakura asked trying to ignore the toned arm that was around her.

"Well, Whis-san said your charka and ki are the same thing. But in order to fly you need to harness your ki. Take a moment to breathe in and out. Try to feel everything around you." Gohan explained holding on to her as she closed her eyes.

"Now, look for my Ki, Pan's and everyone below us," Gohan whispered trying not to break her concentration. Sakura felt it, everyone and every living thing around them. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled, "Thank you. I can feel it."

"That's good now, push your own ki down it'll help you levitate." Gohan said. Sakura nodded focusing her own Ki to the soles of her feet. Ki flared wildly around her but she controlled it. She let go of Gohan's hand and levitated next to him.

"You've got it!" Gohan exclaimed amazed at her first try but then saddened once more remember how he also taught Videl how to fly. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but with the loss of her concentration she started to plummet.

"AHHHHH!"

Gohan cursed in his mind and dove fast trying to catch her, before she became a ninja pancake.

"Pathetic," Vegeta smirked catching the girl in his arms. Sakura rolled her eyes, tempted to punch the living daylights out of the man who threw her up in the air in the first place. Sakura wiggled out of his hold and landed on her feet.

"I'm sorry!" Gohan said landing next to her. Sakura shook her head, "No. Thank you. With enough practice, it'll be second nature."

* * *

Four days later, Sakura woke up late for the first time since they've arrived there. Her nightmares and fears kept her up most of the night and most of those nights were spent training by herself while in the morning, she trained some more with Sarada and Gohan, while Pan napped. The days seems to go by fast and mastering her Ki was becoming easier. Sakura yawned and stretched, walking out to the kitchen. She found Gohan making breakfast with Pan in her highchair and Sarada helping him by setting up the table. It reminded her so much of Sasuke and their life back home.

"They could pass for a father and daughter," Sakura thought but she shook her head, "Sakura don't fool yourself. Gohan was nice enough to bring us into his house. He still loves his wife."

"Good morning, come eat then we can train," Gohan voiced out bringing Sakura back from her own thoughts. Sakura nodded sitting herself down between Sarada and Pan. She grabbed the plate of eggs and a pancake. Breakfast was silent, until a knock interrupted them.

"Gohan, I'm here to pick up Pan and Sarada," Chichi announced as she opened the door. Sakura threw her companion a curious look.

"Mom offered to take care of Pan, while we train today. Sarada wanted to go see Goten so they're going to Mount Pazou," Gohan replied nervously scratching the back of his head. Sakura nodded accepting the plan. She couldn't help but feel envy towards them, back in Konoha they had no one after her parent's death during the fourth ninja war and Sasuke's own family also deceased. She was the only family Sarada had along with Naruto. Sasuke was never around nor bothered to be around his daughter when he was home. Sarada noticed her mother's glazed look and knew immediately what she was thinking. Pan grabbed onto Sarada's hand and touched Sakura's arm giving them both a smile.

"Pan-chan, arigato," Sakura murmured kissing the girl's cheek.

"Gohannnnn!"

"Tou-san? What are you doing here?" Gohan stuttered seeing his father appeared in his living room.

"Sakura-san! Did you want to join Vegeta and me inside the hyperbolic time chamber? Dende just fixed it!" Goku asked excitedly. Sakura looked to the side and found the prince with his arms crossed waiting for them to be outside.

"Um…what is that?" Sakura asked unsure of the sudden proposal.

"It's a different dimension where someone can train for at the maximum of three years, but in the real world it's only been three days." Gohan explained feeling unsure of the idea of sending someone who hasn't been in their Earth for more than a week.

"An-o..what about Sarada?" Sakura mumbled looking at Goku.

"Gohan can watch over her! Right?" Goku said looking at his son with pleading eyes. Gohan nodded fighting the urge to punch his father for volunteering him. Sure Sarada was a good girl to what he's seen so far and she loves helping out whether it's playing with Pan or even cooking breakfast, but he was not equipped to take care of two children even if one of them is twelve years old. Goku chuckled nervously still pleading his son so they could take Sakura to train.

"Goku-san…I don't th…"

"Go, I'll take care of her. Don't worry," Gohan interrupted her.

"I'll be fine, Gohan-san is going to be here. I promise I won't be a burden," Sarada continued urging her mother to go. Sakura sighed and finally agreed giving Gohan and Chichi a grateful look before following Goku out the door.

"Took you long enough brat. Have you at least mastered flying yet?" Vegeta sneered levitating effortlessly to show off. Sakura smirked and followed his lead just stopping when she was slightly higher than him, taunting him.

"Flying is easy, bastard. It took me less than two days to master," Sakura replied feeling her blood boil at the Saiyan, but she took a breath in and out just how Gohan taught her.

"Let's go! Hold on to me," Goku instructed.

"Tch," Vegeta uttered holding onto Goku's shoulder, while Sakura followed the same and in an instant, they disappeared.

"Good luck," Gohan thought watching them go leaving Sarada, Chichi and Pan in the house with him.

"Well, Goten is waiting for us. Sarada-chan, Pan-chan are you ready?"

"Hai," Sarada answered while Pan giggled.

"I'll pick them up after dinner," Gohan said kissing Chichi on the cheeks and ruffling Sarada's head before they got on the hover craft. Soon, Gohan was left alone in the empty house. He cleaned the table, washing and drying all the dishes before getting changed in his orange gi. Everyone was training around him a few days ago, it would have been the last thing on his mind. His dream of being a great scholar achieved, but passed a job opportunity for Videl and Pan. Now, with Videl's death and Shenron unable to bring her back with her lack of life force, he needed to get stronger. Stronger for Pan, his family and home planet. The only person who can bring him up to speed was Piccolo and that's exactly where he needed to be.

* * *

"I am not sharing a room with you Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled looking at the two rooms that occupied the chamber.

"But Sakura-san needs to be in her own room! Gohan would be pissed!" Goku explained.

"I don't give a damn about what your brat thinks! They're not even mates! Now move!" Vegeta growled grabbing Goku's legs and tossing him out the door, into the hallway wall.

"They're exactly like Naruto and Sasuke….maybe worse," Sakura thought sweat dropping at their antics, noting to ask Goku or Vegeta more about the Saiyan heritage.

"I'll stay in the living room," Sakura declared putting her things in the living room with only a capsule click.

"Good, now training start let's go Kakarot!" Vegeta growled. Goku perked up from the statement and followed the brooding prince.

"Sakura-san, let's go,"

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**If anyone is not satisfied with thid please go ahead and stop reading. It's like why would you go ahead and keep reading when you believe it's terrible? Are you waiting for a chapter where you can have an excuse to flame the author? If you don't like the story then make one of your beliefs** **.**

 **Now for the people who are enjoying this or still reading thank you very much. Enjoy chapter 4.**

 **Best,**

 **~Icy Snow**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sakura yelled throwing punches at Vegeta and kicks.

"You're a fool thinking I'd let you hit me again. The first time was a fluke, you caught me off guard," Vegeta smirked dodging left and right. Sakura groaned then flew back away from the pompous prince. She started performing the necessary hand signs, her forehead furrowing in frustration but before she could finish, Vegeta had knocked her out of the air and into the ground. Sakura laid there staring at the open sky, breathing heavily and ignoring the pain that shot throughout her body.

"You imbecile, do you really think I'd let you finish? You're too slow. If you want to survive, learn to harness your Ki use it as key to open that barrier that separates them then mold it with your chakra." Vegeta instructed landing next to her.

"That's easier said than done," Sakura answered, healing her body.

"Kakarot, your turn. She's given up already," Vegeta said rolling his eyes at her unknowingly striking a nerve in the kunoichi's heart.

"No, please. Keep teaching me," Sakura muttered dusting her body from the debris. She looked at him straight in the eyes not faltering from his heated gaze. Vegeta raised a brow at her determination. He's never met anyone who was willing to be taught by him of course his own son was an exception but not anyone outside of the family was bold enough to approach him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, her Ki was not as powerful as his or Kakarot but with her reserves it was still large and sufficient, given with the power to be able to mold it into her chakra reserves would make her attacks deadlier and with her strategic brain, he was sure that she could make sure that every ounce would count and not be wasted.

"Fine, waste my time and I will castrate you. Now meditate. Ki is not as easy to harness, but it is a part of all living things. Chakra however seems to be different, you need to open those blocks that's stopping your body from improving." He explained floating next to her with his feet cross legged.

"I would die…The eight gates are forbidden to use. It puts a severe strain on the body." Sakura stated remembering the problems Gai had to endure. Naruto's chakra was the only reason why he lived.

"Stupid, you need to gather ki and push through those gates. That's the only way you'll be able to use both. Now, meditate. Feel the ki around you." Vegeta grunted closing his eyes as he remembered what Whis had spoken to him about when he visited earth to spend time with his wife.

" _Chakra is restrictive like I have said before. According the notes from Beeru-sama's library that mentioned chakra, it is restricted by the eight gates. All of which puts a great strain in the user's body. You must teach her how to mold her chakra with her Ki. Once those gates are out of the way, it would be easier for Sakura-san to use her "jutsus", fly and who knows create an energy ball without wasting time making foolish hand signs. It's not an easy feat, but Sakura-san has the utmost perfect chakra control. She's already harness some part of her ki to fly. It would be shameful to let that kind of talent to waste," Whis muttered with a longing look on his face._

" _How do I do that? I know nothing of chakra or whatever she has," Vegeta answered his eyes twitching in annoyance, but Whis only gave him a smile, "I'm sure you can figure it out."_

 _He gave a solemn look once more to the Saiyan before turning around to follow the blue haired scientist._

" _Have you met a person with chakra before?" Vegeta called out, curiosity getting the best of him. Whis stopped in his tracks and turned at the Saiyan with a knowing look before waving him goodbye._

Sakura looked at the man trying to read his expressions but when she couldn't, she stayed silent and followed his instructions. She was afraid of trying to open the gates. It was not an easy feat, nor a safe one at that. Detecting chakra was easier for her. Vegeta and Goku seemed to have none, she figured it might be because they're both out of this world. She evened out her breath and continued to focus Ki, but feeling a strong energy coming towards her, she opened her eyes and saw the yellow energy ball coming straight for her. She evaded just barely letting the ball hit the wall behind her. When the dust cleared, she found Vegeta glowering at her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Brat, you're ki is flaring uncontrollably. It's annoying. Control it."

Sakura bit her lip looking down at her hand. She could barely keep her energy under control, it was as if it had a mind of its own and it kept trying to push through her chakra gates.

"Don't tell me you're just going to give up…Maybe that's why your husband left you…You're nothing but a sorry excuse for a ninja and who would want to wake up to you and especially to that forehead every single day. Then there's your daughter, she's pathetic just like her own mother," Vegeta mocked towering over her fallen form. Sakura pushed herself up avoiding Vegeta's black eyes.

"You can make fun of me any time you want, you can kick me, you can punch me but when you deliberately target my daughter, I won't forgive you," Sakura growled her blue chakra flaring behind her.

"First Gate: Gate of Opening, open," Sakura muttered anger consuming her rational thinking.

"What's that going to do? Your daughter is still pathetic." Vegeta continued as more of the girl's chakra flared. His eyes narrowed slightly noticing that the blue hue was slightly turning white just like any normal ki that he has encountered before.

"Second Gate: Gate of Healing open," Sakura growled, ignoring the pain that was spreading throughout her body. She dashed towards Vegeta, engaging him on hand to hand combat. She let her chakra extend pass her fingertips, creating a chakra scalpel around her hands. She sliced and kicked trying to get Vegeta but the prince of Saiyan knew the repercussions of getting hit by one of her medical enhanced fists. She didn't aim for brute strength but for internal damage. Nerves, signals and internal bleeding that was her expertise. Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta only to be knocked straight into the side of the building by his leg. Goku moved the debris and found Sakura passed out.

"You've done it this time Vegeta," Goku frowned lifting the girl bridal style in his arms.

"Tch, give her a senzu bean, leave her on the couch and let's train. I'm sick of a weakling," Vegeta grumbled dusting the none existent dirt on his armor.

"Alright," Goku answered putting Sakura on the couch and following the prince.

* * *

Gohan landed on Mount Paozu. His gi torn in multiple places, his hair disheveled, and minor injuries scattered throughout his body. He trudged to the front door, dragging his feet behind him as he slightly limped from the pain.

"Damn, Piccolo did a number on me. I'm way too out of shape," He thought, wincing as he raised his arm to knock on his parents' door. He placed his forehead on the door and sighed, "I need to get stronger." The door opening startled the young Saiyan nearly making him topple on top of Sarada who held him in place. She grunted forcing some of her chakra to her limbs to keep herself from getting squished.

"Gohan-san…are you okay?" She asked looking at his worn out body and without waiting for an answer, she grunted putting more chakra on her limbs to let her walk him over to the couch.

"Gohan! What happened?" Chichi yelled, dropping her pan and running over to her injured son. Gohan chuckled nervously, "I wa-s tra-ining with Piccolo and he ki-nda kicked my ass." His comment earned him a smack from his own mother, "Language, there are children present."

Gohan winced looking over his mother's shoulder only to find Goten playing with Pan, while she was in the crib and Sarada looking at him with concern in her onyx eyes.

"Goten, get me the first aid kit from the bathroom. Hurry!" Chichi ordered her voice not missing a beat. The youngest Son nodded and ran to the bathroom as fast as he can.

"I want to hold Pan," Gohan told her mom, his eyes saddening once more from the memory of Videl.

"Honey, we need to get you fixed up first. You might drop Pan," Chichi tried to reason out to her son, wiping the cuts on his face with small damp cloth. Gohan opened his mouth to insist on holding his own daughter but Sarada had already reached over to give him the smiling baby.

"Hi Pan-chan, did you miss dada?" Gohan whispered kissing her cheek. The girl cooed giggling more at the attention her father was giving her. Chichi opened her mouth to protest once more pulling out the disinfectant from the kit, but Sarada's hand touching Gohan's stopped her movements.

"Gohan-san, if you'd let me…I'd like to treat your wounds," She softly said smiling at Pan's curious stares. He merely nodded urging the kunoichi to continue. Sarada let her hands glow a soft green before hovering them over the small cuts and tight muscles. When she finished, she let the green light disappear and gave them a thumbs up, "All done. They shouldn't scar but the muscles will still be sore. So please limit your moving until tomorrow." Gohan blinked looking where his injuries used to be. "I know the basics," Sarada shrugged ignoring the disbelief in their faces.

"So what's gotten you into training?" Chichi asked pointing out the old gi that her son wore. Gohan chuckled rubbing the back of his head and replying, "I'm going to be in the tournament. They need me to fight. So I will."

"What about your dream? What about the job?" Chichi asked already knowing the answer to her question with one look at her son's eyes.

"I'm already a scholar. I will find another job, closer to home and especially closer to Pan. She needs me to be strong to protect her." Gohan answered not faltering from his decision.

"Like father, like son. I'm proud of you, Gohan," Chichi mumbled kissing his head.

"Thanks mom, are you ready to head home?" Gohan asked turning to Sarada and still carrying his daughter in one arm as he got up from the couch stretching out his arms. Sarada looked down not answering him, her thoughts turning to her father who tried to kill her and her mother.

"I don't have a home anymore," Sarada thought fighting the tears that were threatening to fall down her face. Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder and crouched down eye level to her curious as to why the girl didn't answer him. He noticed the small tears forming at the corners of her eyes and took it upon himself to wipe it with his thumb.

"What's wrong?" Gohan murmured placing a finger under Sarada's chin and lightly lifting her face so her eyes could meet his.

"Home…" She replied biting her lip.

"You miss home?"

Sarada shook her head, "You asked me if I wanted to go home…" Her simple statement was enough to make Gohan realize what she meant. He ruffled the top of her head and smiled, "With me, you'll always have a home here, Sarada-chan." Sarada couldn't help but tear up at his kind words and wrapped her arms around his waist before burying her face to cry on his chest uttering a small, "thank you." Gohan hugged her back with his free hand and kissed the top of her head.

"You're welcome, would you like to come home?" Gohan said carrying her in is arms just like Pan as he stood up.

"Yes, please," Sarada replied snuggling closer to Gohan. Chichi's heart swelled up with pride knowing that she raised a great son.

"If only your father could see you now Gohan. He would be proud of the man you've become," She thought to herself as she wrapped food for the three.

"Mom, I'm taking them home. Thank you for watching over Sarada and Pan," He said kissing his mother's cheeks.

"You're welcome, they're always welcome here. I've wrapped you up some food to take with you for the three of you," Chichi answered motioning Goten to put the large basket in the back of the hover car that popped out of Gohan's capsule. By this time, Sarada had wiggled out of Gohan's hold and helped Goten with the bags and helped Gohan fix the baby seat of the car for Pan.

"Is it okay if I dropped them off here early? I have training with Piccolo again." Gohan asked finishing the last few straps of the baby carrier.

"I'd love that,"

"Thank you Son-sama," Sarada bowed.

"Don't call me that Sarada. Just call me Chichi or grandma or whatever you would like to call me. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Chichi smiled hugging the girl. Sarada nodded to answer returning the hug before climbing in the passenger's seat. They gave Chichi once last wave before setting off into the sky. Sarada kept her eyes glued to the city below them, it was different. But a good, refreshing different to her. Then her eyes travelled to the beach just outside of the city.

"I should be training, to get stronger…I can't let mom down," She thought gripping her hands until they nearly turned white. As if sensing her inner turmoil, Gohan spoke softly, "Would you like to spend some time with me and Piccolo to train? I know that mastering Ki is something that is harder for you. Piccolo might have a better insight."

"I'd like that…Thank you," She mumbled giving him a smile before returning her focus on the outside scenery.

* * *

 **There you go! I might start the tournament next chapter. But feel free to leave a review or even constructive criticism! I would also take suggestions if you have any.**

 **Have fun reading!**

 **-Icy Snow-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ**

* * *

Gohan woke up from the sounds of screaming across the hall way. He immediately ran into Sarada's room only to find her thrashing and screaming, "Papa! Don't!"

"Sarada! Wake up!" Gohan called out noticing her blue chakra turning white from the ki as it flared around her body.

"Please papa…" She sobbed still sleeping.

"Sarada, it's me Gohan. Sweetie, Wake up," he said one more time trying to shake her awake. Soon after, Sarada bolted to a sitting position, sweat dripping down her forehead as she cried harder, "He killed mama. Papa killed her." She held onto Gohan tightly.

"Shhh…your mom is with Vegeta and my dad. She's safe," Gohan muttered hugging the girl tighter and placing a kiss on the top of her head. He wiped the tears off her face and just held her until she ceased her crying. When she finally stopped, she spoke so low that Gohan's Saiyan ears could barely register what she had said.

"For what?" He asked looking at her puffy eyes.

"Thank you for giving me and my mom a home. Our home wasn't the best, Papa was always away. He never saw me grow up or even recognized me when he saw me," Sarada confessed fighting the urge to cry once more.

"Why was he gone?" Gohan asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"He travels a lot to seek redemption from his past and he runs dangerous missions for my uncle Naruto. Papa is one of the strongest ninjas in the world," Sarada explained looking at her reflection on the mirror across from her bed.

"But your papa will always love you and your mom. No matter what happens," Gohan reassured with a smile, but Sarada's frown deepened, "I don't think so. Mama caught him cheating on her then he tried to kill us. Before his killing blow hit me, my mom stepped in the way. There was a bright light and we ended up in this place." A flash of the look of evil from her father's eyes made Sarada shudder in Gohan's hold. The Saiyan could feel his anger rising. It was one thing to cheat on your wife but it's another thing to try and kill your wife and daughter. He clenched his fist as he tried to control the anger that pulsed through his veins.

" _If I ever meet him…He'll pay,"_ Gohan thought taking a deep breath to control his anger. Then he turned to Sarada and spoke, "You'll always be safe with me Sarada." He continued to hug her until she relaxed in his arms and the two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Three days easily passed, Sarada spent mornings with Piccolo and Gohan to train then travel to Mt. Paozu to work at the fields for Chichi and played with Pan, while Goten was with Trunks. Eventually, they found themselves gathered at the lookout tower to wait for Vegeta, Goku and Sakura to come out.

"Pan-chan, don't put that in your mouth!" Sarada called out running to the girl, who held dirt in her little hands. She let out a squeal before throwing it away as she crawled to Sarada.

"You've got your hands full," A voice behind her spoke, Sarada turned to retort but stopped when she found her mother smiling down at her. She noticed her pink her grew significantly longer just a little bit pass her waist. She was dressed in a Capsule Corp tank top, black sweat pants with her ninja sandals and her headband wrapped around her upper arm to finish.

"Vegeta! Goku! You two stink! Go take a shower!" Bulma's loud voice interrupted the small family reunion. Everyone laughed but nonetheless stepped back from the two Saiyans.

"Yeah, those two never stopped training. They're really powerful," Sakura laughed. Sarada looked at her mother and knew something had changed but she couldn't figure it out.

"Sarada-chan, I missed you," Sakura said hugging her daughter and kissing her cheek.

"I missed you too mama. I've gotten faster now too with the help from Gohan and Piccolo-san," Sarada smiled returning the hug. Pan cooed earning Sakura's attention. She lifted her arms to motion the medic to lift her up. The pinkette smiled, complying with the baby's request.

"How are you Pan-chan?" She asked tickling her sides only to hear squeals of laughter from the baby.

From his parents' side, Gohan watched and was about to walk to them when a sharp pain on his chest caused him to fall on his knees.

"Argh," He groaned holding his chest tightly.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled running to his fallen son. The young Saiyan rolled to his back and screamed in pain, sweat beading down his forehead. Sakura gave Pan back to Sarada before running to see what was wrong. She held onto Gohan's hand as she let the other roam around to check for any injuries. When she found none, fear crept into her system but sighed in relief when Gohan stopped convulsing in pain.

"You can't help him," Vegeta spoke up crouching to Gohan's side and pulling his collar down revealing a small symbol that was glowing.

"Just as I suspected,"

"What is it?" Chichi asked worriedly.

"His bond is breaking," Vegeta answered. When everyone threw him a confused look, he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and explained, "His mate died over two months ago. Since she can't be revived by the dragon balls, the brat is suffering. From my guess, your brat didn't mark her until a few nights before she died. Now the seal is breaking."

"Why? Goku and I never felt pain when he was gone for seven years," Chichi argued.

"You and Kakarot mated as soon as you got married but I'm sure your brat didn't have the heart to do it on the first night," the prince smirked knowingly as Gohan blushed underneath his gaze.

"No, I didn't mark her until after Pan was born. She didn't warm up to the idea until then," Gohan confessed his breathing still labored.

"Have you been feeling weaker?"

"Yeah, I sleep in most mornings and Piccolo seems to beat me up more often, but I thought that was because I didn't train hard enough,"

"The bond is breaking it's not permanent until after at least six months after the marking,"

"What happens to Gohan?" Bulma asked her husband.

"For any full Saiyan, they will go through unbearable pain until the bond is broken then they can live separate lives. For a half Saiyan, the pain might be too much. Death can be a result," He replied grimly.

"How do we fix this?" Chichi questioned, wiping the sweat off of her son's forehead.

"Your brat can't live without his mate since the bond is still new. But if someone stronger than the girl marks him, then the bond will change breaking the previous one," Vegeta answered dully. Gohan groaned again as his chest tightened and the red symbol showing on its surface once more.

"Gohan! My baby!" Chichi sobbed into Goku's chest.

"Vegeta! Do something! Where are we going to find a mate? Videl is gone. Her ki isn't enough to bring her back! The Kais can't even find her in the spirit world. Frieza permanently ended her," Bulma hissed under her breath as her friends cried. Vegeta's eyes darted to the pink haired woman, who caught the look and nodded. Sakura got up from her position and walked over to her daughter, "Sarada…I need to talk to you."

Before she could say another word, Sarada spoke, "I'm okay with it. Earth might be our new home."

"I know, but there is no love here. Sarada-chan, whatever I'm about to do…it would mean to stay here permanently…but I can't let him die. I loved your papa, but …" Sakura tried to explain, Sarada merely squeezed her hand cutting her off, "I know mom. Gohan is a good man we have to do something."

"Since when did you grow up?" Sakura chuckled ruffling her daughter's hair and kissing her cheek. Sarada pouted until Gohan's screams filled the air.

"I'll do it," Sakura muttered shocking everyone except Vegeta.

"Sa-kura-san you ca-n't. It's ok-ay i-f I d-ie. I can be b-rou-ght back t-o li-fe," Gohan said in between gasps.

"And let Pan grow up with her father for a year? And what if the dragon balls can't bring you back? What then?" Sakura argued. Gohan opened his mouth to reply but closed it again, knowing that she was right. Noting his silence as his surrender, Sakura looked at the prince, urging him to continue.

"Gather enough ki and bite into his neck. Your ki will break the seal and mix with his. Then he has to do the same as soon as the new seal is set, the brat will feel better," He explained crossing his arms across his chest. Sakura looked at Chichi and Goku for permission.

"You'll have to stay here. You wouldn't be able to go back," Chichi explained drying up her tears.

"You can still use the dragon ball in a year. We might be able to send you and Sarada back," Goku added still holding his wife in his arms.

"It's okay, Gohan-san has been nothing but welcoming. Sarada and I want to contribute. The dragon balls will reactivate in a year but he doesn't have a year to wait. If I don't do this now he will die," Sakura said placing a hand on Gohan's neck to feel his pulse. It was weak but he was still alive. She pushed his shirt collar down to reveal his neck. She closed her eyes and gathered ki that was stronger than what she felt from the seal.

"This will hurt," She whispered to Gohan before taking a bite into his flesh and transferring her ki into him. She felt him squeeze her hand and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Gohan, you need to do the same. Think of your daughter," Sakura told him, the black haired Saiyan opened his eyes and nodded weakly. He gathered up some of his strength and duplicated Sakura's actions. The ninja felt her body burn in pain but soon subsided. She turned to look at Gohan and found that the color on his face was returning and his pulse was getting stronger. She sighed and leaned back knowing that her friend was safe.

"Thank you," Chichi muttered hugging the girl.

"Now this is a nice reunion, but we must leave," Whis interrupted his eyes narrowing at the small teeth marks on the cherry blossom's neck. Everyone nodded as they gathered up their things and followed Beerus and Whis into the cube to transport them into the nameless planet. Feeling better than before, Gohan grabbed Sakura's shoulder and opened his mouth to say something but Sakura cut him off, "Don't worry, I'm not expecting anything in return. You've been nothing but good to me and Sarada. We owe you and your family a great deal. I understand you love your wife and you can't forget her. But you need to remember Pan still needs you." With those words, she walked away from him, following Sarada who held Pan in her arms. Gohan stared at the young kunoichi's back, her words sinking in. Shame and guilt filled his heart. He vowed to protect and take care of his little girl and in the moment he caved into the desire to die. To leave his precious girl alone with no parents to take care of her.

"What kind of person am I?" Gohan thought bitterly as they traveled through space.

* * *

 **There you go everyone! My inner fangirl wanted a small mating (biting) scene nothing too extreme but it could be better haha. But at the same time I like writing a sad Gohan…I'm resisting the urge to write them in a romantic setting. It's way too early hah.**

 **I have to admit, I've been deleting the guest reviews that bash this story but next time I won't its okay. call me a narutard or naive but my story is still pretty fun for me write. I know some people are still reading it. If you have any suggestions that you would like to contribute to make the story better, I would like to hear them.**

 **Anyways have fun reading!**

 **Best,**

 **Icy Snow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers!**

 **Sorry for a late update! I have been in the emergency room last week. I couldn't be near a computer or anything. So I had to write everything in paper.**

 **Anyways, thank you for the reviews!**

 **I am willing to listen for any suggestions!**

 **The only few things I'll never change are**

 **Sakura and Sarada learning how to use Ki and chakra. Ki will be limited though.**

 **DBZ people will get hurt BUT will not be thrashed around. That's just not possible.**

 **Fair warning: the future chapters will be containing the universe 7 and 6 fights with a few variations.**

 **I think that's it...lol**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-Icy Snow-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ**

* * *

When the group arrived at the location, Whis immediately showed Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Sakura and Monaka with Sarada and Pan to their seats while the rest sat down at the spectator orb. Sakura tied her long hair into a high pony tail, she tightened her gloves on her hands, her shoes and her head band now sits on her forehead to show her pride in her own village.

"Sakura, are you ready for this?" Gohan asked suddenly when his eyes travelled to the other group's set of warriors. The medic looked at him and noticed the small bite mark on his neck, blushing she answered, "I'll be okay."

"Alright, the rules are simple, no killing, no weapons and if anyone touches out of the ring, he or she will be disqualified!" The announcer said through his microphone. Every warrior nodded in understanding, while each god took their seats in their respective sides.

"Beerus-sama, I'll go first. If that's okay," Sakura stated bowing to the god and waiting for his answer.

"I don't care just beat him," Beerus answered pointing at the yellow ursine that took the stage. Sakura grinned back flipping off the stand and into the stadium below. She landed gracefully without a thud facing her opponent.

"Universe six has chosen Botamo and Universe seven has chosen Sakura Haruno! Ready…Set…Begin!"

At the sound of the bell, Botamo charged at Sakura in a speed that was fast but slow enough for the naked eye to see. Sakura raised an eyebrow but nonetheless back flipped out of the way. She delivered a punched at his side only for it to do nothing. She let out a grunt as she twisted around for a kick aiming for his side only for it to do the same exact thing.

"Botamo is absorbing her attacks," Piccolo said watching Sakura's punches and kicks having no effect on the over grown bear.

"This is going nowhere," Sakura grumbled performing a back flip to avoid the incoming energy ball. She sidestepped to the left and charged gathering charka in her fist aiming for Botamo's gut. The ursine grinned standing still, letting Sakura's punch hit him. He flinched slightly but still absorbed the attack with no problem.

"Is that all you've got? What a weakling," He sneered releasing an energy ball from his own mouth. Sakura frowned trying to think of ways to knock her opponent out.

"Sakura! You can do it!" Gohan yelled from where he stood. She threw him a small smile and returned her attention back to her opponent, missing that small blush that tinted Gohan's cheeks. Sakura grinned knowing exactly what to do. She flew towards Botamo and grabbed his legs and dragging him towards the edge. She gathered up her chakra and did the only thing that she could think of. She threw the ursine off the edge, effectively making her win her match. Everyone cheered, but when the next fighter came down, Sakura immediately froze from her spot.

"Sasuk-e?" Sakura stuttered looking at the man in front of her.

"Hello Sakura-chan," He smiled evilly, enunciating all the syllables in her name.

"Papa?" Sarada questioned fear evident in her eyes, Gohan overheard this and looked at the man down in the ring with his new mate. He felt his anger rising.

"What no hug or kisses to your husband?" Sasuke sneered. Sakura snarled disappearing from his sight and appearing in front of him and delivering a kick to his side. Sasuke caught it with ease, "I see still weak as ever." Sakura growled twisting her body to grab the neck and plunging his body into the ground below her.

"Consider this our divorce," She muttered throwing him on the side of the ring near the edge only for the body to poof into a log.

"A divorce it is," he laughed gathering a massive amount of chakra in his hands, creating a loud chirping of birds echoing around the stadium. "You see Sakura. I've realized power was all I ever needed and a whore to bare me a child. But you tricked me into believing that love was enough. Well you're wrong…my travels showed me the light. In fact it showed me Juro, the strongest being the universe. But to train under him…I have to kill the two connections I have..."Sasuke explained his eyes narrowing at Sarada, who next to Gohan.

"I won't let you kill my daughter for power," Sakura spat getting ready to attack.

* * *

 **Well there you guys go Sasuke appears! How did he get there exactly? And who is this mysterious Juro?**

 **Wait till next time. Hopefully I wont be in the ER again ahha. I know the chapter is kinda bad but I still don't feel well. thee next chapter will be better sorry :(**

 **-Icy Snow-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update! Enjoy the chapter. I'd like to thank my friend SparkinClark for helping me out with some ideas for this story –Icy Snow**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DB**

* * *

"Juro? Vados, I thought his universe was destroyed?" Champ questioned looking down at Sasuke.

"It is…Sasuke had great power in him." Vados answered her eyes narrowing, studying the man in the arena.

"I see…It seems like Beerus's little warrior knows him." Champa replied watching the match.

"Who's Juro?" Vegeta asked his eyes not leaving the match.

"He's the King of Death in Universe Twelve, but this is most troublesome," Whis answered frowning.

"Why?" Gohan questioned his protective instincts kicking into overdrive after hearing Sasuke's comment.

"Universe 12 has been decommissioned. The Omni king destroyed it. Juro was killed many milleniums ago," Whis answered his eye brows furrowing in concern. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist wincing slightly from the rawness of the chidori in his hand.

"You really think I would stay weak after you tried to kill me and your daughter?" Sakura sneered directing the chidori into the ground.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Whis-san what are you doing here?" Sakura asked waking from her slumber._

" _You're having a hard time learning Ki. But I might have another alternative for you," he explained sitting in front of her while sipping his tea._

" _Anything that can help me protect Gohan, Pan and my daugther," Sakura stated with determination burning in her emerald eyes. Whis nodded and waved his staff, transporting them in an unknown dimension._

" _As you wish…Charka and Ki are two of the same kind of entities, but for someone that has been wielding chakra all of their life, learning ki is next to impossible. You have the ability to use a small part of it but being able to expel a huge amount of ki is impossible. But there is away. I'm sure you're familiar with your Inner Sakura correct? She's your body's chakra essence. Your body will completely accept ki but only after you have defeated her. However, you will not be able to use chakra," Whis explained waving his staff one more time to show another version of the pinkette in black and white clothing and the word inner on her forehead._

" _To bring Inner out in physical form, she is using part of your energy. The longer you battle the weaker you'll feel. If you don't defeat her, you will perish. However after defeating her you will still be able to use your so called jutsus with no hand signs but you will be incapable learning anymore. Are you ready?"_

" _Yes, I'm sorry Inner, I need to do this," Sakura stated frowning._

" _Do what you have to do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you," Inner replied giving her a encouraging grin and with that one last statement, the two fought._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Sakura pulled back her arm to punch him but Vegeta's voice stopped her, "Brat you're getting soft." Sakura stopped and coated her hand with her new found KI aura then jabbed Sasuke in the gut. He doubled over in pain giving her enough time to grab his collar and throw him across the ring.

"Is that all you've got? Pathetic and weak," Sasuke stated getting up from his position and summoning a snake.

"Two can play at that game," Sakura muttered summoning Katsuya into the ring.

"Lady Sakura you have changed," the snail commented her eyes showing approval.

"Lady Katsuya, please lend me your power," Sakura replied as she jumped on top her head.

"Always," the snail replied as they both charged at Sasuke and his snake. Sakura powered up and jumped on the snake's head to engage Sasuke in hand to hand combat. She coated her hands in Ki that extended into a larger distance as she tried to severe any of Sasuke's internal organs. But Sasuke was fast, he grabbed her long pink hair and drove her face into the ground. Then he lifted her to his eye level and spoke, "You're useless...because of you everyone you love will die." He let her go and Sakura only stood there.

"The match is over," Sarada suddenly said when her mother had stopped and Katsuya disappearing.

"Sarada is right, Sasuke has her in his trap," Whis continued gripping his staff tighter nearly making his knuckles turn white. After his first visit at the hyperbolic time chamber after Dende had allowed it, he had grown closer to the young medic, he could feel Vegeta and Gohan's flair in anger and he couldn't help but do the same.

"He trapped her in a genjutsu..her mind is seeing something else," Sarada continued turning on her sharingan to find her mother's energy disruptive and chaotic.

"It's over," Sasuke smirked gathering enough chakra to generate the chidori in his hand once more.

"Si-r there is no killing allowed!" The announcer tried to say but Sasuke ignored him and charged for a deadly blow, but he was stopped when Gohan had intercepted his attack.

"You don't touch her," he growled squeezing his arm. Sasuke screamed in pain and tried to use his other hand to attack the half Saiyan.

"Dad can you bring Sakura back to Sarada please? I'm going to take this bastard down."

"Alright son but be careful and don't kill him" Goku replied carrying Sakura bridal style. Sarada walked towards her and placed a hand on her forehead, "Kai."

Seconds later, Sakura stirred awake with a groan, "he got me. By the time I realized it…it was too late."

"It's okay Gohan got you in time. He would have killed you," Sarada muttered fighting the tears that threatened to follow down her face. Pan frowned cooing in her amrs trying to cheer her up.

"Sarada, it'll take more than that to get me killed. Now smile, Pan wants you to and I want you to," Sakura smiled kissing her daughter's forehead and Pan's cheeks, earning a squeal of laughter from the baby.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Sakura and Sarada," Gohan growled delivering a punch to Sasuke only to destroy the log that replaced his body.

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with her? You're fooling yourself. She's weak and her sorry excuse of a daughter is just as pathetic," Sasuke sneered letting purple charka take a form on his susano. Gohan growled punching the purple chakra and shattering the sword it used to defend him.

"H-ow?" Sasuke replied shock evident in his mismatched eyes.

"Fear the power of a Super Saiyan," Gohan muttered his eyes turning teal and his hair flickering into gold. Sasuke staggered back from the raw power. Gohan blasted a ball at the purple beast shattering it's defenses. Then he grabbed the stunned Uchiha by the collar and muttered, "Don't come anywhere near my family again….or else I will kill you." Gohan raised a fist to hit Sasuke but the raven haired shinobi revealed his purple eye and disappeared.

"He's gone. His rinnegan let him leave," Sakura stated.

"um…so Gohan is the winner!" Everyone cheered but Gohan's hard look didn't leave his face.

"Family…are we really a family Gohan?" Sakura asked in her mind as she stared at his muscular back.

"If you want to be," Gohan answered in her mind. Sakura blinked confused, looking around unsure if she had been hearing things.

"You're not going crazy. Our bond let's us talk," Gohan chuckled through their bond.

"Oh, that's nice," Sakura replied blushing mentally smacking herself from being caught at looking at him and slightly oogling his muscular back.

"You're blushing, it's cute," Gohan teased Sakura turned redder and about to reply when his new opponent appeared on the ring.

* * *

 **There's chapter 7 I know it took a while sorry. Some bad news though, I might not be continuing the tournament because everyone know how it ends. It's a lot of boring writing to me. I'm terrible at fight scenes.**

 **But why don't you guys vote, if you want the fight scenes let me know.**

 **Y=Yes**

 **N= No**

 **It'll be a late update guys, I started school already.**

 **Happy reading**

 **-Icy Snow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DB**

 **Sorry everyone I had no time to upload anything.**

 _Bond talking_

* * *

"Hey Gohan how are you?" Sakura asked as the guy on her lap stirred awake.

"What happened? My head hurts," he mumbled trying to sit up only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

"You shouldn't get up. You were poisoned by that bastard Frost along with Piccolo but they caught him. Your father is fighting a guy named Hit." Sakura explained feeling another strong wave of energy pass them.

" _She's beautiful. She's an amazing mother, why would Sasuke give it all up,"_

" _Because my ex husband wants power. He's been corrupted as soon as he took a path darker than my own,"_ Sakura replied through their bond, her eyes staying on the match. She ran her fingers though his hair to massage his scalp.

" _I'm sorry Sakura, but I promise as long as I'm around, I will protect you and Sarada believe it or not this last few days. The two of you have become more like a family. Pan loves being with Sarada and your daughter is a great kid. I won't let some bastard to hurt her or you,"_ Gohan said pulling the woman down for a hug, Sakura laughed and poke his forehead with his fingers.

"Arigato, Gohan," she muttered before turning her attention back to the match again. After the fighting ended the super dragon balls appeared.

Sakura stared at them in amazement. She almost wished they could go home to all of their friends, family and village. But it wasn't her wishes that were coming true, it was Beerus. She hugged her daughter as they traveled back to Earth. Gohan held Pan in his arms as he watched different expressions pass the pinkette's face. He pulled Sakura close to him with his free hand.

" _Everything will be okay. Sasuke can't hurt you and we will find a way to bring you home_." Gohan told her through their bond. Sakura hugged him tighter, _"Thank you."_

"Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked looking at the cuts all over his tattered clothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you." He murmured against her hair. Once Whis landed back in capsule corp, it was already late on earth. Everyone was exhausted.

"Are you guys ready to go home?" Gohan asked the two girl in front of him.

"Well home with me," He quickly added after. A tint of red brushing his cheeks. Sakura offered him a smile, "Yeah." Sarada yawned and nodded. Gohan chuckled giving Pan to Sakura before carrying the young kunoichi in his arms.

"Get some sleep, we'll fly home," Gohan explained as the girl in his arms relaxed.

* * *

Back at Konoha…

"Hey Shikamaru, anything new on trying to find Sakura?" Naruto asked coming into the strategist's office. He found the lazy genius sitting on the edge of a seal that was drawn on the floor with blood.

"What's this?" Naruto questioned studying the seal.

"This seal separates our world to the others around us. Lord Nanadime, we have confirmed our suspicions that our ninja world has a protective barrier that stopped us from interacting with anyone else. From what we assumed, Sakura and Sarada were transported their when their fight with Sasuke ripped a hole in that barrier. Now with a seal team we can completely open up that barrier and find her and Sarada." Shikamaru explained pinching the bridge of his nose.

"When will it be done?"

"Soon Naruto. We just need to finish up the rest of the seals and gather a team to get it done," Shikamaru replied. Naruto nodded in understanding before bidding his friend good night, but before he could leave, Shikamaru spoke once again, "Naruto there is one more thing that I have to say." Naruto turned to face him urging him to continue.

"I don't think Sasuke was the one who attacked Sakura and Sarada,"

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke wasn't the one that attacked Sakura and Sarada. Sasuke is dead."


	9. Chapter 9

**Same Disclaimer**

* * *

"Life is so complicated," Sakura thought looking up at the stars from her bedroom balcony. Its been at least six months since her and Sarada arrived on Earth. Its been six months since she marked Gohan her mate and almost three months since the tournament.

"It can't be that complicated," Gohan replied also in his thoughts looking over to the pink haired ninja that was across his balcony. When she didn't answer, he jumped to her balcony. He pulled her into a hug and let his chin rest on the top of her head. For the first time since she's been on this universe, Sakura started to cry. Gohan could only hold her tighter as she soaked his shirt her tears.

"Look, you and Sarada are always welcome to stay here...Now let's head into bed and get some sleep." Gohan replied, looking down at the pink haired ninja in his arms only to find her grinning up at him.

"I get it, we're mates Gohan but you have to take me out to dinner first before I let you into bed with me," Sakura teased poking the blushing hybrid. But seconds later, Gohan chuckled before brushing his lips on her forehead and quickly turning around to jump back onto his balcony and into his room. Sakura shook her head and walked back into her own room, feeling a lot better.

The next morning, Gohan woke up feeling a lot more refreshed than normal. He walked to the kitchen letting the aroma of food guide him. He found Sarada setting up the table and Pan cooing at her bottle.

"Good morning," Sarada beamed flashing him a small smile.

"Good morning Sarada-chan and Pan-chan," Gohan greeted the two with a small kiss on the forehead before walking into the kitchen where he found the medic frying some eggs and bacon. He gulped slightly letting himself have a small mental pep talk before walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," he murmured next to her ear. He felt Sakura stiffened in his arms before relaxing and stuttering a small good morning back. Gohan took her response as a good sign before continuing, "would you like to get some dinner with me tonight?"

"But what about the kids?" Sakura replied hesitant about what she should say to him.

"My mom can take them tonight,"

"Okay," Sakura replied after a few minutes. She turned around to face him and tiptoed to kiss his forehead before turning to her cooking again. Sarada watched from the kitchen door, feeling happy that her mother had decided to take a chance with the saiyan. She approved of him. He was smart, caring and he always placed his family first. When she noticed Gohan turning to leave the kitchen, she ran back to Pan.

"Sarada-chan, can I talk to you?" He asked coming up from behind her as she fed Pan with some baby food. She nodded placing the baby food and following him. Gohan walked into his study and sat down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sarada asked noticing that Gohan suddenly became nervous around her. Gohan took a deep breath and said, "Is it okay if I take your mom out on a date?"

"Sure, but shouldn't you be asking her that?" Sarada teased knowing full well that he had already asked her before coming to her for permission. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck nervously and opened his mouth to answer but Sarada's voice stopped him, " Just don't hurt her. I'm okay with it. Mama needs someone to love her the way my papa couldn't"

She offered him a small smile before turning around to walk back to Pan. Gohan let out a small sigh before joining all of them. But their quiet breakfast was interrupted by a loud knocking from their front door.

"Brat! Open up!" Vegeta called out. Sakura rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"What did you need?" She grumbled looking at the saiyan dressed in his typical blue armor. Vegeta didn't say anything, but grabbed her instead. Sakura thrashed from his hold, knowing full well that it would be impossible to get out it.

"Vegeta! Let go you're hurting her!" Gohan yelled holding Pan in his arms and Sarada trailing behind them. Vegeta ignored the hybrid before pointing at the horizon where the skies morphed and expanded as if someone was trying to break through. Then a yellow beam seemed to have broken through, taking a shape of a tail.

"Naruto," Sakura muttered, grabbing her daughter and speeding fast to the horizon. When she got there, Goku and Bulma were already there along with Krillin and 18.

"This power is crazy…" Krillen mumbled looking up at the sky as more and more yellow beams shoot up towards the sky. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "This is still weak."

"Mama," Sarada started gripping Sakura's arm tighter as she watched.

"Sarada-chan, can you find an opening in the barrier?"

"Yeah, just at the top. Where Uncle Naruto's chakra is seeping out," The young Uchiha answered activating her kekkei genkai. Sakura nodded and flew towards the top of the barrier.

"Naruto! Can you hear me?" She yelled, hoping the gaps was enough to communicate with her best friend.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?"

"Nanadaime! We're on the other side of the barrier!" Sarada replied as Gohan flew with her and Pan in the arms of her grandpa.

"Sarada-chan! This barrier is giving our seal team a hard time! I don't know how much more I can hold this!" Naruto replied back as he tried to push more of the kyuubi's chakra through the barrier.

"Sarada-chan and Naruto-kun. I have an idea. When I count to three, we'll hit the barrier at the same time!" Sakura suggested still levitating above the fluctuating barrier.

"Okay," they both chorused. Sarada gave Gohan a nod, silently asking him to trust her.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three"

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

"Rasengan!"

"Kame-kame-hA!" Sakura yelled silently thanking Goku for teaching her his signature technique.

Gohan grabbed the younger kunoichi as the blow back of the combined attacks brought the dust around them blew up. Sakura shield herself and waited for the dust to settle. After a few minutes, the Hokage mountain was in their sights with Naruto standing on the top of the Hokage mansion. Naruto met his best friend's eyes and grinned. Sakura felt her eyes tear up as she rushed to hug him.

"I've missed you," He muttered in her hair.

"Sarada!" Boruto's loud voice called out from below the mountain with Mizuki. Sarada nodded at Gohan, giving him the okay to release her. The saiyan hesitated for a little bit before granting her wish. Sarada flew down towards her teammates, who caught her using their wind technique. Both boys hugged her but the blond one tighter than the other. Gohan looked at the two, feeling a sudden sadness wash over him. Sakura noticed Gohan's feelings through their bond and finally let go of Naruto to give him a reassuring smile.

"Sakura-chan, whoever did this…It couldn't have been Sasuke." Naruto started looking down on his feet. Sakura frowned, "what do you mean Naruto? I fought him."

"Sakura-chan…That Sasuke is an impostor. The real Sasuke died a little over three months ago." Naruto explained this time Sakura didn't' held back the tears that she had been holding.

* * *

 **There you go!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update and the short chapter! I'll try to update faster but with classes its been pretty hard.**

 **Usual disclaimer**

 _Bond talking_

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but grieve. All she knew about her husband had been wrong. Sure he wasn't home most of the time and she raised Sarada by herself but he wasn't a bad husband. He was there when she was abducted by Shin and during Sarada's chunin exams. He had been supportive but to come back and tried to kill his own family? That was the man that her husband tried to leave behind in the past. He traveled to keep his village safe and keep the peace. She didn't know what to think. Now being back in their old place, it brought the tears back again. She traced the walls of their two story house with her fingers, reminiscing about the memories that Sarada, Sasuke and herself left just before the accident.

"Sakura? Are you ready to go?" Gohan asked holding a few boxes in his arms. The pinkette sniffled slightly but nodded and followed the half saiyan out the door. It had been at least a week since they had broken the barrier that separated their world with the others. Shikamaru and Bulma are putting their minds together to figure out why a barrier was set up in the first place along with Whis and Beerus. Sarada had took the time to catch up with her teammates and friends , while Gohan and Pan had kept her company in the old Uchiha house hold to salvage any of the things that they can before having it torn down.

"Arigato," Sakura mumbled not meeting Gohan's eyes. The half saiyan could feel the pain through their bond and it felt even worse knowing that he was unable to do anything about it. He kept his emotions as calm as possible to keep the feelings hidden from the small woman next to him. He couldn't imagine raising a child alone especially if his significant other was still living. But he also could understand Sasuke's point of view and why he did what he did. He respected the man and if kami let him, he would protect the two people that were important in his life. So he let a small smile flash on his face before bending down to kiss Sakura on the forehead, mumbling a soft, "You're welcome."

Naruto saw the little exchange and landed in front of them without a sound. He gave Gohan a hard look, "I don't know what is going on, but if you hurt her. I will kill you." Sakura couldn't help but snort slightly at the comment and rolling her eyes, "Naruto, you know I can handle myself. Plus, I don't think you could kill Gohan even if you tried. He is an alien you know."

"Half Alien," Gohan corrected blushing as he shifted the boxes in his other hand. Naruto's eyes widened at the new information, his eyes narrowing.

"If Aliens are real, prove it. Show me something that only aliens can do," Naruto challenged looking smug. Gohan sighed and looked at his mate for help but she only giggled. Gohan flew up in the air and looked down with a wave.

"That doesn't mean anything. We've experienced flying ninjas before," Naruto yawned still putting a hand behind his head. Gohan landed back to Sakura and placed the boxes down.

 _"Stand back a little. I don't want you to get thrown back."_

 _"I'm a big girl Gohan, I can handle it."_

Gohan nodded before taking his fighting stance. With a small scream, his power level escalated. His black hair turning blond and his eye turning into a soft teal color. Naruto stumbled back slightly from the power and his eyes could only widened, "What are you?"

"I'm a super saiyan. I'm part of an extinct warrior race," Gohan answered looking directly towards the blond Nanadime. Sakura could only giggle at her best friend's reaction as she flew up in the air with the boxes in her hands to avoid the small energy wave.

"Sakura-chan! Since when did you fly? And I don't notice any chakra coming from any jutsus." Naruto yelled trying to make sense of everything around him. Gohan powered down as he got the boxes from Sakura's arms.

"Should I explain it? Or should I?" Sakura asked.

"I think that's your place to explain. Plus it's almost lunch time, I need to pick up Pan and Sarada. I know she offered to take care of Pan for the day but I figured she still would want to hang out with her friends. She told me that they would be getting lunch at Ichiraku ramen. I'll put these in the capsules for now." Gohan said throwing the small capsules on the ground and placing everything in his hand in them before shrinking them back down. He gave her a small kiss on the top of her head before flying out of there.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Naruto mumbled earning a laugh from her. Sakura nodded and led them to the dango shop around the corner.

* * *

Gohan immediately found the restaurant and found his daughter in Sarada's lap, who fed her, while talking to her teammates. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. If his relationship with Sakura ever reached to the point of marriage. He wouldn't oppose to adopting Sarada as his own. In a way, being Sakura's mate gave him the official title of father in his Saiyan's family laws but he knew until Sakura permits it. He could only be a father figure and for now he was satisfied having to take care of his daughter and her. Pan's small giggles broke him out of his day dream and drew the attention of the older girl to his arrival.

"Gohan-san!" Sarada greeted smiling at him as she waved him to come to their table.

"Guys, this is Gohan, Pan-chan's dad." Sarada explained passing the small toddler into Gohan's waiting arms.

"So what are you guys up to?" He asked looking around the table noticing that there were other people at the table.

"Well we were going to spar. Would you like to come?" Mitsuki answered smiling not fazed at all.

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do," He answered tickling Pan's belly to make her giggle louder.

"What about the kid? She might get hurt," a boy in a green jumpsuit argued looking at the baby in his arms.

"I can protect her. Come on lead the way," Gohan replied as he got up to follow the group of ninjas out the door. They all jumped on the roof tops to avoid any civilians. He knew their afternoon would be entertaining. He only hoped that Sakura's would be as well.

* * *

 **There you go!**


End file.
